


hamilton interlude

by gentlemenofthejury



Series: interlude [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Death, Angst John Laurens, Lams - Freeform, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlemenofthejury/pseuds/gentlemenofthejury
Summary: "adieu bravest of men and best of soulmates. embrace all our friends and men we are acquainted with."
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: interlude [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607782
Kudos: 24





	hamilton interlude

**Author's Note:**

> i found this one too so i thought 'oh why not make this a series???' probably eliza and angelica next

"john, there's a letter for you from new york."

"new york? put it on the pile." he sighed, turning back to the sketch of alexander he was working on.

breathing deeply, hercules sighed. "i'll read it to you."

john nodded and grabbed a different pencil. 

"john, 

this letter, my love, will not be sent to you, unless i shall first have terminated my earthly career; to begin, as i hope from redeeming grace and divine mercy, a happy immortality. i need not tell you of the pangs i feel, from the idea of leaving you and exposing you to the anguish which i know you would feel after my death-" 

__the man stood, stumbling to alexander's desk, pencil abandoned. his fingers traced against the dust._ _

____"-nor could i dwell on the topic lest it should unman me. i shall cherish the sweet hope of meeting you in a better world. adieu bravest of men and best of soulmates. embrace all our friends and men we are acquainted with." _ ____ _ __

____"john.. are you alright?"_ _ _ _

____sobbing, he mumbled. "go, i must finish this sketch."_ _ _ _


End file.
